


Need It In Triplicate

by Lunadeath02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunadeath02/pseuds/Lunadeath02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After buying a one year anniversary gift for his boyfriend Merlin, Gwaine comes home to find Merlin in bed with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need It In Triplicate

Need It In Triplicate  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Gwaine/Merlin, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine, minor Gwaine/Arthur

Rating: Mature

Warnings & Contents: modern AU, infidelity (but not very angsty), threesome, double penetration, barebacking, Porny (PWP-like, but couldn't help having background info), language, established relationship(s), written in mostly Gwaine's POV (which is a first for me!). There also might be slight sap in here, too.

Notes: You can thank my brother (the one that also has a Livejournal – yes, I have two brothers…) for giving me the idea; I'm not responsible for this bunny. Well, mostly. I've always wanted to do a threesome in this fandom, actually. The first sentence is what my brother said to me after I explained to him about fandom Gwaine. :) 

Summary: After buying a one year anniversary gift for his boyfriend Merlin, Gwaine comes home to find Merlin in bed with his best friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making money off this.

.-.

Gwaine was an equal opportunity slut. At least, he used to be.

Nowadays, he marveled at how he was able to stay with one person for so long. Tomorrow was their one year anniversary. It had been almost a year since he'd chosen to stick with Merlin. He hadn't planned it, of course. Gwaine was what one would consider bisexual, dating both men and women. It didn't matter to him what a person had between their legs or on their chests. Neither did it matter how endowed the person was either; it was all good.

But Gwaine didn't consider himself bisexual; he thought of himself as omnisexual, because he'd dated those that were in the middle of changing their gender too (and even some that had). Hell, he'd even date a space alien if the opportunity presented itself. Gwaine figured that if it felt good, there was nothing wrong with it.

He was just surprised by how much he adored Merlin and hadn't got tired of him yet. Merlin was the kind of person that only seemed naïve, but he really wasn’t. Merlin was quite intelligent actually, and he got into university via scholarship. He had to, because he'd come from a family that had had to struggle most of their lives in order to survive. He only happened to have met Gwaine by chance one day at the pub Gwaine worked at, and one thing had led to another.

Merlin was in it for the long haul, he'd said. He wasn't looking for just a fling, like Gwaine would have, normally. It didn't take Gwaine long to fall head over heels for the tall, dark-haired, skinny man. What wasn't there to love? Merlin was sweet, polite, generous, very easy on the eyes, and witty. He was an artist, a geek, a painter, a sculptor, a movie-lover, well-read, and whipcord strong. Not to mention extremely flexible thanks to all that yoga.

Both were not very rich, though, and decided to move in together to share the rent. However, they didn't have much luck in finding a flat that suited their budget or needs.

That was where Arthur Pendragon came in.

Arthur had been Gwaine's best mate since high school. They'd been on the football team there, which was where Gwaine first met him. They hadn't gotten along at first. Gwaine thought Arthur was nothing but a stuck-up rich boy who hadn't had to work a day in his life. Although it was partially true, Gwaine had been wrong about Arthur's character. He was much more kindhearted than Gwaine had given him credit for. They'd had a few fights, but nothing too serious or physical. In the end, it took helping Arthur in a bar room brawl at the local pub, cleaning the clocks of the idiots that tried to gang up on him, and then something like friendship had begun to bloom.

Arthur was what one would consider a Golden Boy. Not just because of his hair colour, but because of his heart. He cared more about people in general than his own happiness, and he was generous to boot. It was what helped get him the captaincy of the football team. It also helped get him his awards from the school and the community, and whatever else he wanted in life. It wasn't just the money (although Gwaine was sure it had helped), but it had a lot to do with who Arthur was as a person. Gwaine grew to respect and love Arthur, and one day he found himself following him loyally as if he were Arthur's knight and Arthur was his king.

They still sometimes knocked heads, but it could be smoothed out easily enough with a few words of banter, a little wit from Gwaine, and some free drinks. Arthur would then apologize for his pig-headedness and Gwaine would accept it and also apologize for whatever he'd done, even if he were in the right. He wouldn't come right out and say he was sorry, of course. But their friendship was saved and that was all that mattered.

So Gwaine, a full-time bartender and co-owner of the local pub (the other owner being Elyan), began dating Merlin a year out of school. Merlin, who had gone on to university, was an art student. The pub that Gwaine worked at was the one closest to the university Merlin went to. After a couple drinks, Merlin had spilled his guts to Gwaine, as one did. Gwaine, the kind and understanding bartender, listened and gave advice. It seemed that Merlin had been in need of a place to stay because he couldn't keep inconveniencing his Uncle Gaius any longer (and didn't want to keep going home in order to do laundry). It worked out perfectly, because Gwaine needed a place to stay as well, and together they went flat hunting.

When they kept striking out, Gwaine had told his woes to Arthur one day when Arthur came to the bar (Gwaine had been about to lock up for the night). It surprised Gwaine even more by Arthur's generosity when Arthur told him he could stay at his place.

"Merlin too?" Gwaine had to ask. Arthur hadn't met Merlin at the time, yet. Again, Gwaine was surprised by Arthur's answer.

"Of course he can stay too, if he really needs a place. As long as he does his share. There's plenty of room, as you well know."

Arthur lived in a very spacious flat (what some would call a penthouse) atop the building where he worked. It was convenient for all since not only was Gwaine's work close to where Arthur worked, but of course so was the university. Merlin and Gwaine had moved in straightaway.

Merlin and Arthur hadn't gotten along from the first. Gwaine knew that it wouldn't take long for Merlin to warm up to Arthur like he did, and in a few short months they'd become good friends. Arthur had known of Gwaine's sexuality for years, so that sort of thing didn't bother him at all. Poor Arthur had been struggling with his relationships though, and Gwaine figured that Arthur was just too uptight when it came to dating (and it didn't seem like Arthur even got anywhere with his dates, which had been all women). Gwaine was very fluid with his sexuality. And Merlin, well… he'd been out of the closet for years, the brave lad.

Presently, Gwaine was returning from doing a little shopping to get Merlin a one-year anniversary gift. Merlin was usually easy to shop for. Being an art student, Merlin always needed things like brushes, paint, canvases, and whatever other artsy thing he would like. It might be somewhat predictable, but he knew Merlin would love it anyway. Merlin was that nice of a guy.

Today was also one of Arthur's rare days off. Arthur had just taken over his father's business two months ago and things had been hectic. Sometimes the stress was too much for Arthur, and as his good friend, Gwaine would drag Arthur out to the local (Gwaine's workplace) and order him a few pints. Merlin occasionally went with. The days he didn't go with were usually because he'd been in the middle of some art piece and couldn't be bothered to leave. Merlin's artistic muse could be fickle sometimes, but when the mood struck, he was hard-pressed to do anything else.

The three of them had become very close. Even if there were the occasional spat or annoyance, they would keep coming back together. There had been times when Gwaine had to work when they didn't, or when Gwaine had to work until closing time. That was when Arthur and Merlin had the most time to spend together, and whenever Gwaine came home he was surprised to see that they hadn't killed each other yet. Well, that was mostly true when it came to their first few months living together. Lately, he didn't worry about them very much. They got along just swimmingly, it seemed.

There had been this one instance when he came home late to find Merlin quickly running out of Arthur's room and into the bathroom, clutching his shirt to his naked chest, jeans undone. Confused, Gwaine went into the bedroom to find Arthur quickly slamming the cupboard door closed and buttoning his cuffs. Gwaine had stared at him in a way he was certain Arthur understood as 'what the hell is going on?'

Arthur had shrugged and made some lame excuse. Although Gwaine couldn't believe him completely, he knew there were no real facts to suggest otherwise. So, Gwaine had let it go. For now. But sometimes it'd keep niggling in the back of his mind. What had they been doing? Was it really what he thought it had been, and if so, was it the only time and now they were going to stop?

Either way, Gwaine didn't want any friction between the three of them. Arthur looked relieved that he hadn't brought the subject up again the next day. Gwaine decided that even if there had been something going on, he was sure it'd stopped. Then Gwaine had proceeded to pound Merlin into the mattress until he screamed his name.

He let bygones be bygones, even though Merlin did seem a bit weird around him after that; but Gwaine didn't think it was just because he'd nearly been caught with his boyfriend's best mate. There was something else going on, but Merlin was a nice enough kind of bloke to come out and tell him. At least, he thought he was.

Still, he wasn't about to let that little instance ruin things. Gwaine knew then and there that he must be really in love with Merlin if he was willing to overlook that one mistake. Hell, Gwaine's made plenty of them himself. He'd been dating a girl one time and had accidentally been caught with another. Hey, things happen! But yeah… He was sure that that was all it had been, just an accident. Besides, it wasn't as if Arthur was really that interested in men.

After he finally found the right gift, and had the store person gift-wrap it for him, he made his merry way back to the flat. He thought on where to hide it so that Merlin won't accidentally find it and ask questions. He thought about how to present it to him and what to say. His mind was full of all sorts of things by the time he made it up to their shared flat.

He stashed the gift under his jacket and then took out his set of keys. He quietly opened the door, not wanting to catch their attention just yet so he could swiftly hide it somewhere. Very quietly, he let himself in, shutting the door silently behind him. He took off his shoes and crept across the plush carpet. Peering around the corner, he saw no one. The television was still on, which showed one of Arthur's favourite channels. There were two halfway done paintings on easels on the other side of the room, art stuff strewn about. A few books had also been opened and abandoned on the coffee table, some he recognized as Arthur's and a couple were Merlin's.

They must be somewhere in the flat, because there was no way Arthur would have left his books out like that, and the telly would have been off. Gwaine was just relieved that no one was around to see him there, taking out his gift from his jacket and quickly stashing it into the linen closet. Pleased with himself, he removed his jacket and made his way toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

His mind was still elsewhere at the time (mostly thinking about how Merlin would look once presented with his gift), so he accidentally went to the wrong room and opened the door. He realized in an instant that he had gone to Arthur's room instead of the one he shared with Merlin and almost backed away, but then he noticed that it was occupied. More specifically, the bed was occupied.

Arthur was on top of Merlin, kissing the daylights out of him. Merlin's hands were in Arthur's hair, tugging and roughly combing. The noises of their movements and kisses were soft but very arousing. Gwaine had no idea how long he stood there at the threshold staring, but it must have been some time because Arthur was finally moving from Merlin's mouth (and Gwaine could understand not wanting to leave that wonderful mouth right away) down his chest and slowly toward a nipple. Arthur's arse continued moving between Merlin's spread legs in the unmistakable way that indicated they were fucking.

He knew he should feel something like anger. He'd suspected something was going on for a while now but hadn't said anything, so in a way it was Gwaine's fault too. At least, that was how he thought of it. He should feel something other than envy, other than slight exasperation for himself, but he didn't.

They were beautiful together. He had to admit it. The way Merlin threw his head back in abandon, the sounds they made as Arthur licked Merlin's nipple and ran his hand down Merlin's body, the rustle of blankets, the smell of sex and heady male scent. It all effected Gwaine. His body grew hot and his breathing shallow. He wanted… he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted, he just wanted.

Then Gwaine must have accidentally made a noise because they were suddenly alerted to his presence. Together, they jerked and turned their heads to stare at Gwaine as if Gwaine were some kind of knife-wielding mass murderer. Even in the dimness of the room, Gwaine saw Arthur become pale and Merlin bright red, eyes round like an anime character and mouth opened in shock. They obviously hadn't heard Gwaine come home, too busy with their illicit affair.

They lay there like that, unable to move or speak. Gwaine decided to take pity on them because it looked like one or the other, or even both, might do a runner, and that would be a real shame.

Gwaine walked in further, dropped his jacket on the floor, shut the door behind him (the room growing darker as a result), and said in an even voice:

"I see you two started without me. That's kind of rude, don't you think?"

Arthur and Merlin gaped even more, confusion now written on their faces other than horror and embarrassment.

Finally, finding his courage first, Arthur said, "Gwaine, I'm sorry I—wait, what did you say?"

Gwaine nearly laughed out loud. Instead, he just grinned and took off his shirt, toned muscles flexing. After tossing his shirt into the corner, his hands went for his belt. Arthur and Merlin continued to stare, dumbfounded.

"I guess it hadn't been a one time thing with you two," Gwaine said, and then confessed: "I'd been thinking about that day, when I almost caught you two in the act. Uh, actually, in a way, I did catch you, but I'd decided not to say anything for fear of ruining everything we had together. But now that I caught you… instead of wanting to beat the crap out of my best friend, I find myself more aroused than I had been in a long time. So you lads know what that means."

Silence. Arthur and Merlin went back to gaping. It was kind of cute, actually.

"Sex!" Gwaine answered for them, laughing. "All right, who wants to be the bottom?"

Merlin continued to gape, but Arthur sputtered out, "Excuse me?"

"Well," Gwaine said as innocently as he could, but he wasn't fooling anyone, "if we're going to do this, then one of us has to be the one getting it stuck to him, yeah? I suppose that there could be two bottoms, but that might be a bit much for our first threesome. We could just have one person in the middle, and that would solve everything."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to be the bottom—"

Merlin squeaked and then hid his face in his hands. He understood what was going to happen without anything more said. Bright lad.

Gwaine nodded his head, grinning. "I know you wouldn't want to be the bottom, Arthur; I've known you too long to know that you're not the kind. Which then leaves…"

Merlin sighed, almost dejectedly, but Gwaine knew that Merlin really didn't mind. Gwaine could attest to Merlin's neediness when it came to being fucked. And he couldn't blame Merlin either for being attracted to Arthur. Merlin's always had a great attraction toward the really toppy and manly types, and that was Arthur to a tee. Arthur's testosterone had seemed so high that even Gwaine's gaydar had been fooled. He could even smell Arthur's manliness from where he was standing, it was so potent.

But the look in Merlin's eyes slowly and softly changed as Gwaine finished undressing. He looked almost wanton, and yet his cheeks continued to blaze red. Gwaine knew that this was one of Merlin's fantasies come true, because there had been that time when they'd talked about them (their fantasies) after they'd had their first night together. Gwaine had been smoking a menthol cigarette afterwards (a horrible habit he'd been trying to quit) while Merlin shyly admitted to having daydreams about being sandwiched between two handsome, strong men. Now his dream was about to come true, but it was no less embarrassing for him.

Which was why it didn't surprise Gwaine a bit when Merlin said, "Wait—" with a shaky voice as Gwaine slid next to them under the sheets, completely naked.

"Yes, love?" he said, still grinning.

"You—you're okay with this?" Merlin glanced from Gwaine to Arthur as he spoke, wary, shocked.

Gwaine slowly cut his gaze to Arthur, who'd been staring back. He looked a little puzzled too, and maybe somewhat embarrassed (although he'd never admit it), but there was some worry in his eyes as well. Gwaine figured he'd better spell it out for them before they ruined the mood for good; they were both a little thick when it came to certain things. Like sex, for instance.

"Look, if I weren't okay with this, you would know. For one thing, I wouldn't have just slid into bed next to you both, and without any clothes on. Secondly, Arthur would have a black eye, maybe even a split lip, and he'd be in the corner crying for his Mummy—"

"In your dreams," Arthur snorted.

"—so the short answer to your question is: yes, I'm perfectly fine with this… just as long as I'm not left out."

"Is that the only condition?" Arthur asked, ever the businessman.

"Maybe," Gwaine said, raising a brow. "Why?"

"What if you're gone for hours one day, at work or whatever, and Merlin's in need of a good buggering?"

Gwaine pursed his lips in thought. "Hmm… you know you've got a valid point there, mate."

"Hey," Merlin protested. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Not now, love," Gwaine said, patting him on the cheek. "Just hold your horses a second while your men talk things over…"

Merlin visibly bristled, mouth opening and closing in silent outrage.

"I suppose you could call me," Gwaine said to Arthur as if their conversation was never interrupted. "You know, just as a head's up? Then maybe we could make plans later to have a threesome, or I could make plans to have Merlin after you're done."

Arthur nodded his head slowly as he thought it over. "Yeah, that seems reasonable…"

"Um," Merlin tried again, less embarrassed now and more irritated. "I should have a say in this, since I'm unfairly being made the uber bottom—"

"Or we could do a time share thing," Arthur suggested. "I could have Merlin on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, while you have him Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays."

"That seems a bit unfair, since you get one day more than me."

"Oh, right… maybe we could make Sunday our threesome day."

"Nothing but a threesome on Sunday? Yeah, okay. But that doesn't mean that we couldn't have a threesome some other day if the mood strikes us."

"All right," Arthur said, smiling. "So Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday for me, and you get him Thursday, Friday, and Saturday… and maybe a threesome one of those days, if we're both inclined…"

"Or we could skip the time share and just bugger him whenever we want."

Merlin folded his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow, huffing with indignity. "If you two are quite finished!"

Gwaine chuckled. "Think someone is feeling neglected?" he said to Arthur.

Arthur smiled. "Nah, why would he? He'd be getting both of us in the end, so it's really a win-win for all involved."

"Indeed. You speak truth, friend. But I think the poor boy is impatient. I did just interrupt you two, after all."

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way," Arthur said, feigning annoyance. "I was just getting a good rhythm going too…"

"Sorry for that, mate. But it's only fair since you've both been doing this behind my back."

Arthur nodded in consent. "Yeah, it was—the first time was a complete accident, and I thought we'd got it out of our system and that it wouldn't happen again, and yet—"

"Yet it did," Gwaine said, nodding. "Yeah, I think I understand… Merlin is hard not to fall in love with."

Merlin went bright red then and looked away. "You're both idiots…"

"Do we still ring each other, though?" Arthur asked. "Just to let the other know? Or do we even need to, since we'll be sharing him from now on?"

"Either way's fine with me, mate," Gwaine said. "I'm not picky."

"That's a given," Arthur said, smirking.

Merlin cleared his throat loudly. "Okay, if neither of you two are going to do anything, then I'll just leave—"

He sat halfway up as he said this, but was forced back down by two hands, one belonging to Arthur and one Gwaine's.

"You're not going anywhere," Arthur said, heat returning to his eyes.

"You need to be punished for your infidelity," Gwaine said with a wicked grin.

Merlin almost squeaked, but it ended up more like a whimper. Since being discovered by Gwaine, Merlin's erection had flagged somewhat, but Arthur had only been half-hard. Gwaine had stayed mostly hard, but for him it was easy because he was in bed, naked, with two gorgeous men. One being his best friend, but it wasn't a hardship; Arthur was ridiculously good-looking. Gwaine had always thought he was straight… unless Arthur was the type that was bisexual but swayed one way more than the other.

Either way, Gwaine wasn't bothered. If it had to be anyone, at least it was someone he considered a friend, and someone he trusted.

"You best slide under Merlin," Arthur said, taking control immediately. "I like it better when he's on his back—"

"He'd be lying more on me than on his back, but all right," Gwaine said, lifting Merlin slightly so he could slip under him. Merlin gasped and wiggled, cheekbones blooming. Gwaine held Merlin's legs up and apart while Arthur adjusted his position on his knees, pulling his cock out a little. It almost slipped out completely, since it was still only half hard, but Merlin clenched around him, holding him in. Probably out of habit.

"Good boy," Arthur murmured, and Merlin blushed harder.

Gwaine rubbed himself a bit against Merlin's backside, getting even harder than before. He brought a hand down between their bodies to test Merlin's opening, sliding a finger in next to Arthur's cock. Merlin was still very much lubed and seemed open enough for more. He then tested with two fingers, and Merlin moaned and twitched around them.

"Hurry up," Arthur growled. "I want to move."

"All right, keep your hair on…"

Gwaine nudged the blunt head of his cock where his fingers had just been and slowly started to push. In the years of past sexual exploits, Gwaine had never done something like this before. With a woman, yeah, but not with a man… and not into the same hole.

Merlin was loud, and he fidgeted, but never told them to stop. His dark hair tickled against Gwaine's cheek, his shoulders pressing back into Gwaine's chest, and his legs spread as far as they could. Gwaine held one arm around Merlin's middle as he continued to push his cock inside, while Arthur waited patiently, his own cock halfway in Merlin, one hand helping hold one of Merlin's legs up, the other entwined with Merlin's hand on the bed. When Gwaine was more than halfway in, almost level with Arthur's cock, Merlin arched his body and nearly screamed.

"Want me to stop?" Gwaine asked into Merlin's ear.

Merlin huffed and panted a bit before he answered with a shaky, "No…"

So Gwaine pushed in harder, and Merlin cried out even louder. The friction was fantastic, and by the look on Arthur's face, he would no doubt agree. Then Gwaine slowly pulled out a little and pushed back in to carve an easier path. Arthur slowly started to move too, their cocks getting wetter the more they thrust in and out; their movements irregular.

"Fucking hell…" Arthur grunted, sweat beading on his forehead. "Oh God, this is—"

"So fucking tight," Gwaine hissed. He sucked on Merlin's neck right below his ear. "And hot."

Merlin whimpered, eyes closed, front teeth tearing at his bottom lip.

Then in one sudden thrust, they both found themselves buried to the root. Merlin did scream then. They stayed still, waiting for Merlin to get used to the feel, and to starve off their own orgasms. Gwaine undoubtedly felt a throbbing pulse from Arthur's cock against his, and then a slight burst of wet warmth on his cock's head. Nothing more.

Panting, and with a stupid grin on his face, Gwaine said, "Never thought I'd make your acquaintance this way, mate…" His cock twitched against Arthur's. "We usually just say 'hi' to each other or shake hands. Didn't know that shaking cocks was the next step in a close friendship."

Arthur laughed softly and panted out, "Well, at least we now know whose is bigger…" His hand slipped a little from Merlin's leg and landed on Gwaine's. He kept it there for a few heartbeats and then slowly brought it back to Merlin's thigh.

"Yeah," Gwaine said, beaming. "Mine."

"No, you arse. I'm much bigger than you."

"How do you figure?" Gwaine said.

"Because I can feel your entire girth under my dick… I'm overlapping you, mate."

"Doesn't feel like that to me," Gwaine said, not impressed by Arthur's sudden manly chest pounding. He reached up to grasp Merlin's upper thigh but found Arthur's fingers that were splayed there. Unabashedly, he left them there. "If anything, you feel smaller—"

"And why would you say that?" Arthur's fingers twitched but he didn't move his hand away from Gwaine's.

"Because the tip of your dick is barely touching the underside of mine."

"That's a load of crap," Arthur growled. He moved his hips, as if to get a better feel, and Merlin whined. "See? Your dick's head is right there…"

"No, it's up more." Gwaine pushed too. Merlin mewled.

"It is not, you idiot."

"Is too. That's Merlin's little walnut you're feeling."

Merlin gasped and shuddered, clawing at the mattress.

"That's not his prostate—"

"Check again, clotpole," Gwaine smirked, pushing further in, and Merlin shivered, his cock dripping.

"Clotpole!" Arthur stabbed harder, which resulted in Gwaine having the need to move just as hard. "I'm not a clotpole, whatever the hell that is—"

"I beg to differ—" Gwaine started, hips almost jack-hammering.

"If you two are quite finished with your posturing!" Merlin yelled; face red with irritation and arousal. "I don't care whose is bigger, especially since you're both inside me. Just get on with it without needing to act like such—holy fuck!"

Arthur and Gwaine had both found Merlin's little walnut.

"That shut him up," Arthur mumbled, and Gwaine snickered.

Arthur kept Merlin's legs up and wide with his arms, keeping himself balanced on his fists as he thrust, while Gwaine had his hands on Merlin's arse cheeks, keeping them spread wide open. Their movements weren't in sync, but it didn't matter, especially to Gwaine. Fucking Merlin and rubbing against Arthur's cock all at once was the most delicious thing he'd ever felt. It was the best of both worlds. Arthur lowered his body more, hunching up, breath hot in Merlin's right ear. Gwaine strained his hips upward, liking the feel of Arthur's balls slapping his, face pressed against Merlin's left cheek. Merlin was thoroughly surrounded, pressed hard and heavy between them. He couldn't stop moaning and shaking.

Then Merlin's hole tightened once and was suddenly rippling around their cocks as his orgasm was ripped out of him. His cock pulsed and jumped, strings of white decorating his stomach and chest, and Arthur's.

"Oh God—" Arthur groaned, bringing himself up onto his elbows to watch Merlin in his throes of passion. His own face screwed up in concentration, which told Gwaine that he didn't want to come yet. Gwaine could sympathize because he felt the same. Almost as if they could read each other's minds, they both reached to steady Merlin's hips so that he'd stop that sensual and infuriating gyrating.

Arthur took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and Gwaine did the same, while nuzzling Merlin's ear. Merlin whimpered, spent cock jumping a little and hole spasming around them.

"Settle down, love," Gwaine said. "We don't want to come yet."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur. He groaned and closed his eyes again because the way Arthur looked now was like a wild animal, chest heaving, nostrils flared, sheens of sweat on his shoulders and chest.

"Dear lord," Gwaine whispered. "You're both gorgeous…"

"Shut up," Arthur panted. "Don't really want to hear that coming from my best mate."

"Why not? You've always known what I'm like. There's just no getting around the fact that you're incredibly hot, mate. Just because we're not very compatible as boyfriends—"

"Face, shut, Gwaine. You're killing my mood—"

"Isn't that what we want?"

Arthur growled and tilted his head back, annoyed.

"Suggestion, then?" Gwaine offered gently. The last thing he wanted was to lose or anger his best friend because of a fuck.

"Yes?" Arthur said, staring at his friend warily.

"New position," Gwaine said. "One of us takes his arse and the other gets his mouth."

"I'll stay in his arse, thanks," Arthur said. "After all, I was here first…"

"Technically," Merlin panted, a little out of it, "Gwaine was there first…"

Gwaine stuck his tongue out at Arthur from over Merlin's shoulder. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"I meant, before Gwaine so kindly interrupted us, that is where I was to begin with, and that's how I wish it to end."

"I'm technically still Merlin's boyfriend, so I should take his arse."

"I'm also his… well, I'm his lover, and I should have a say as well…"

Gwaine moved his hips. Merlin whimpered in pain from being over-stimulated, and Arthur grit his teeth. "You stole him from me," Gwaine said, "so I should have the say in what we do."

"I didn't actually steal him from you."

"Oh?" Gwaine raised a brow. "Then what's your definition of taking something that isn't yours?" he demanded.

"All right, shut it, both of you!" Merlin growled. "I will decide!"

Both Arthur and Gwaine opened their mouths as if they were about to comment, but then thought better of it because of the tone in Merlin's voice. Neither wanted to anger Merlin so much that he'd leave them hanging.

"Okay, love," Gwaine said. "You decide."

"Thank you," Merlin said, letting out a relieved breath. "Since I am the uber-bottom here, and I want to feel you both coming inside me, I say that you should both just shut the hell up and fuck me already! We can do other positions some other time."

Gwaine glanced up at Arthur and Arthur stared back. Then, as one, they smiled.

"Sounds fair to me."

"I concur. Now, let's fuck him so hard he'll feel it all day tomorrow."

"Oh god…" Merlin moaned, almost wishing he hadn't said anything.

Gwaine and Arthur took hold of his legs to raise them up. Merlin's chest heaved, head thrown back against Gwaine's shoulder. Slowly, Arthur started to move again, and Gwaine just lay there, waiting, letting Arthur have a few lone thrusts, secretly enjoying it. Arthur had waned a little during their so-called argument, but before long, Gwaine could feel him swelling against him. The slow drag of Arthur's cock brought his arousal almost back to full force. Then, bit by bit, Gwaine pushed gently up, and keeping himself buried to the root, he started rotating his hips. Arthur moaned about the same time as Merlin, and Merlin sucked in a breath when they thrust faster. It was almost enough to rouse him again.

"Ready to take all of our come?" Arthur whispered. Merlin made such a sweet, whining sound that it pushed Gwaine so close to the edge he came a little prematurely. The warmth of his come caused Arthur's hips to jerk out of sync, but only for a bit.

"Oh fuck, yes," Merlin crooned. "I want it—"

"Oh, love," Gwaine couldn't help but moan. "You'll be so full of our spunk. Is that what you want? You want us to fill you 'til you're fit to burst?"

Merlin's body shook, as if he had another orgasm, but from the inside. He suddenly went bowstring tight. "Oh Gods!"

They fucked more frantic now. It was feverish and wet. They pressed eagerly up into Merlin's gaping arse, deeper and more brutal. Their hands tighten on Merlin, hips hammering, as Merlin's screams echo throughout the bedroom. Then Arthur went stiff, huddling close to Merlin, and Gwaine could feel his best friend finishing against him, so much wetness and heat.

It was embarrassing to admit, but that was what tipped Gwaine over the edge. His hips kept jerking in and in, adding his cum to Arthur's. It overflowed, spilling through the cracks around their cocks and between them and onto their balls. He looked over at Arthur then, and sensing his stare, Arthur looked back. Gwaine was relieved not to see any anger or ill feelings in those blue eyes. They shared a small smile, both content and spent and sweaty. Gwaine surreptitiously threaded his fingers through Arthur's, and Arthur held them right back, but only for a few seconds. He took his hand away suddenly, cheeks heating.

Merlin then surprised Arthur with a deep and messy kiss, hand on the back of his head and fingers tangled in his blond strands. After ending it abruptly, Merlin turned his head to give Gwaine the same kind of kiss. Then Merlin went back to Arthur's mouth, and then back to Gwaine. They shared Merlin's mouth a while, and when Merlin was satisfied that he'd had enough, Arthur and Gwaine each attacked an ear, causing Merlin to squirm and laugh.

"Oi, stop it, you idiots!"

"His ears are sensitive," Gwaine stated.

"I know. I discovered that during our second fuck."

"Don't know if you should be admitting that yet, mate."

"I thought we were good, now," Arthur said, voice sounding a tad worried.

"We are, but I would still like you to make it up to me. I'm not too angry, but you could've taken a chance in asking first before jumping my boyfriend without permission. You know I'm open-minded."

"Yeah, I knew you were open-minded, but I didn't know just how much."

Gwaine grinned. "You've known me how long and you still weren't sure?"

"Point taken," Arthur said.

"Are you two done, now?" Merlin asked, nearly breathless. "'Cause I'm feeling really disgusting and I want to bathe…"

Arthur was the first to pop his dick out, and more come followed in its wake, flowing down Merlin's arse and onto Gwaine.

Merlin breathed out a wanton moan, as if aroused by the feel of come escaping his arse. Gwaine lifted Merlin's lower half up with both hands and he slipped out easily. Merlin's gaping hole twitched and a glob of semen ran out, landing on Gwaine's balls, joining with Arthur's come. Merlin's hole twitched and another rivulet trickled out noisily. Merlin went bright red from the sound.

"Okay, I think a bath is a good idea," Gwaine said.

.-.

"Happy anniversary, love." Gwaine handed the gift over the breakfast table toward Merlin.

Merlin had been about to bring a spoonful of raisin bran to his mouth when Gwaine surprised him. It caused some milk in the spoon to splash a little on Merlin's chin, and Merlin automatically brought his tongue down to swipe at it. Four hungry eyes followed the movement but no one spoke. Arthur did shift a little in his chair, though.

"Oh, Gwaine—thank you!" Merlin beamed. He put his spoon back into his bowl before taking the package from his boyfriend. "Can I—?"

"Yeah, open it now."

Merlin did. His grin grew wider. "Thanks, Gwaine! How'd you know I needed more Design erasers and drawing pencils?"

Gwaine shrugged as if it had been no big deal. "Well, you're always in need them, so…"

Merlin set his gift of art supplies down beside his cereal bowl before getting up to walk around the table and flung his arms around Gwaine's shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Um," Arthur said almost shyly, and Gwaine and Merlin turned to look at him. "I was thinking that, maybe, today should be considered the anniversary for all of us…"

"Why do you say that, then?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, because the three of us officially got together about the same time, if not the year…"

"Technically yesterday we did, officially. And if you want to get even more technical, we're not dating, Arthur… it's just that we're sharing Merlin."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Yes, I suppose you're right. We're no good as a couple."

"Yeah," Gwaine agreed, almost sadly.

"We're better off as just friends, like we've always been."

"…Yeah."

They stared at each other, uncertain.

"Friends that don't mind rubbing their cocks against each other's while fucking someone?" Merlin said, inquisitive and amused. "Friends that care about each other strongly? Friends that share lingering, affectionate touches during a threesome when they think their uber-bottom isn't watching?"

That last caused Arthur and Gwaine to blush lightly and look away from each other.

"You know," Merlin continued, voice surprisingly steady, "you two don't have to have really strong, mutual attraction for each other in order to be in a caring relationship, just that there's something there. Also, it would make your Merlin extremely happy to watch the two of you snog—"

Gwaine and Arthur turned shocked gazes at him, eyebrows arched.

"—and maybe even go at it like rabbits," Merlin continued without pausing, "and since today is a special day…"

So, for their Merlin's happiness, and because Arthur was actually looking especially good this morning, Gwaine leaned over and pressed his lips to Arthur's.

End.


End file.
